


Manipulated to Love

by KingOfFeels



Series: CorruptedInnocenceShipping [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfFeels/pseuds/KingOfFeels
Summary: Gold once spent a night with his boyfriend's father which ended up causing him to fall in love with Giovanni. They ended up going back to meet each other. Gold lost all his love with Silver and is now completely devoted to Giovanni, but was it due to manipulation? Main couple: Giovanni x Gold. Containings: Rape, Pedo like relationships, mind games and some manipulation.





	Manipulated to Love

Gold shivered. It was cold. Once again he was sneaking out to meet the man. The man he had come to love. He wasn't even sure how it started out. He couldn't really remember, but if Silver ever found out... He'd be dead meat...

* * *

It had started out as a joke, or at least that's what Gold assumed it was. The man has called him up. Gold assumed it was a mistake. He asked Gold to meet him. Gold had agreed, after all this was his boyfriend's father. There was nothing wrong with this. Gold hadn't met Giovanni before, at least no times that he could remember. He might have but who knew. It wasn't even that far away. Giovanni wanted to meet him in a small bar. It wasn't even that bad. Gold knew he could get in easily. It wouldn't be that bad. It would be fine. Just fine...

**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/  
** "Hmm...? What are you doing Gold? Where are you going?" Silver asked as he lifted his head slightly. It was late. Gold just stroked Silver's cheek. "I'm just going out for a bit. I want to pick up some things." Gold replied. He wasn't scared or anything, nothing bad could happen. Nothing at all.

Going out to meet Giovanni wasn't something that frightened Gold and when they saw each other things seemed normal. They had talked for a bit and Giovanni offered to buy Gold a drink, of course Gold didn't want to be rude so he accepted the offer. It turned out that one drink turned to more. Gold didn't care. He was having fun with Giovanni. Now of course Gold knew he couldn't return home drunk, if he did Silver would be upset and angry with him, so Gold had decided to ask Giovanni to help him out with finding a place to stay. It turned out bad.

It was a hotel. Giovanni said he'd stay with Gold. Gold was so drunk he didn't care. He just crawled into bed and was amazed at how soft the blankets were. This hotel had to be pretty expensive! Giovanni had decided to have some fun with Gold. He didn't even understand. They had some sex and Gold didn't fight it. The sex was wonderful and he soon fell asleep after they finished...  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

Gold rubbed his head. It was a mistake. He was drunk. He didn't actually know what was going on. He remembered that when he woke up he felt sick. He had been covered with bruises and some hickeys. He had been embarrassed but still headed home to see Silver. His head had been pounding and it wasn't like he didn't really care. He felt bad but at the same time Gold didn't care at all...

* * *

"Are you going out again Gold?" Silver asked as he frowned. Gold just nodded his head before heading to the door. "I'll be back soon. I promise. I love you Silver." Gold said with a forced smile. Ever since that one night Gold had been seeing Giovanni almost every single day. The feelings he had once had for Silver had faded away. Instead they evolved into feelings for the red head's father. Not that he'd admit it. Silver just waved goodbye as Gold exited the house.

It wasn't even that bad. Gold smiled at Giovanni and ran over and hugged the older man. Giovanni leaned down and gave Gold a kiss. "It's great to see you again my pet~" Giovanni said with a small smirk. "Nee... It's great to see you again too... Master..."

* * *

 


End file.
